The Two Moon Guardians
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: When the two moon guardians were children, they played games. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

'blah' means thoughts

Author's Note: For those of you not familiar with the Japanese names for the characters, here's a list of those appearing in this story. Japanese names come first and then the American "translation."

Clow Reed - Clow Reed

Yue – Yue

Ruby Moon -Ruby Moon

Spinel Sun – Spinner Sun

Cerberus – Kero

Yukito – Julian

Nakuru – Ruby

"The Two Moon Guardians"

"Catch me if you can!"

That one-line challenge made two winged human children play air tag. One was a ten-year-old boy with white feathery angel-like wings, light blue cat-like eyes, and long platinum hair, wearing white and azure robes. The other one was a six-year-old girl with pink and black butterfly-like wings, ruby colored eyes, and long ruby colored hair (some of it done up in odangos [think meatballs]), wearing pink and white and black robes. Even though the boy was fast, the girl was agile.

"You're too slow, Yue!"

When there was no response, Ruby Moon stopped and looked around. "Yue?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Yue grabbed his female companion around the waist. However, the balance they needed to stay in the air was off, and they fell. It looked as if Ruby Moon was going to hit the ground first, but Yue flipped themselves around before they hit the ground, and Yue hit the ground first, Ruby Moon still in his grasp.

"Yue? Ruby Moon? Are you two all right?" Clow Reed came running towards them, Spinel and Cerberus following him.

The two Moon Guardians stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Yes, Clow. We're all right," Yue replied, while Ruby Moon nodded.

Clow Reed walked over to them and picked up Ruby Moon. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Clow Reed's neck.

"You two should rest awhile. You seem exhausted," the powerful mage told his two moon creations.

"Okay, Clow!" Ruby Moon hugged him a little tighter. The four guardians and their creator walked back into their home.

%%% TWO HOURS LATER

Ruby Moon exited her room, wanting to find someone or something to do. She found Yue in his room, staring out his window. She tentatively entered his room. "Yue?"

"Ruby, is there something wrong?" the angel asked.

The butterfly-winged girl shook her head. "Not really. I'm just a bit lonely and kind of bored."

Yue motioned for Ruby Moon to come closer, and she did. Yue picked up his fellow Moon Guardian and put her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. "I can keep you company, but I don't know what to do about your boredom. All I can do is keep you out of mischief."

If there was one thing the butterfly-winged female Moon Guardian was good at, it was causing mischief. She usually dragged at lease one of her fellow guardians into whatever trouble she made for herself.

After a moment of silence, Yue spoke up. "Maybe if we ask him, Clow Reed can think of something we could do."

The two winged children ran to the library, where Clow Reed and Spinel Sun were reading. Well, Spinel Sun was trying to read, but Cerberus was bugging the butterfly-winged panther. Clow Reed chuckled at his two Sun Guardians. He then noticed the two Moon Guardians standing in the doorway, and, judging by their expressions, the powerful mage could tell that they wanted something.

"What is-" Clow Reed paused. "You two are bored."

Yue and Ruby Moon nodded. Suddenly, the action of the two Sun Guardians caught everyone's attention. Cerberus was teasing Spinel Sun with his tail, dangling it in front of his face or laying some of it on the book he was reading. Spinel Sun either swiped at the tail or brushed it off his book. After awhile of this, Cerberus laid his tail on Spinel Sun's book again, and instead of brushing it off, the blue butterfly-winged black panther slammed the book closed on the other Sun Guardian's tail.

"Yeowch!" Cerberus yelped. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're tail was a very enticing bookmark," Spinel Sun retorted.

Ruby Moon giggled at their antics, catching their attention.

"You think that's funny?" Cerberus leaped at her, playfully. Ruby Moon jumped over Cerberus and landed on his back in a sitting position. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cerberus's neck. After unwrapping her arms, Ruby Moon, then, launched herself into the air, almost daring Cerberus to come get her. Yue flew up behind Ruby Moon and waited for a chance.

Meanwhile, Spinel Sun and Clow Reed talked about what the two Moon Guardians could do.

"Maybe if I took them to Earth," Clow Reed said.

"You would have to make them look human and give them human names," Spinel Sun commented.

"True, and it would be a change of scenery, which would do them some good." Just then, Yue tackled Ruby Moon, but this time they didn't fall. "Yue, Ruby Moon. Come here, please."

Yue released Ruby Moon, and they flew over to Clow Reed. They both landed on Clow Reed's left.

"What is it, Clow?"

"Well, Spinel Sun and I were thinking about taking you and Ruby Moon to Earth."

"Really?" Yue asked.

"Yes, but I need to disguise you. Stand back to back."

The two Moon Guardians did so, and Clow Reed casted a spell on them. When the magic faded, Yue and Ruby Moon looked at each other.

"Yue, you look funny," Ruby Moon said.

Yue had amber eyes and silver-ish colored hair and was wearing denim pants and a blue t-shirt, while Ruby Moon had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing denim pants and a pink t-shirt.

"Ruby Moon, in your human forms, you have different names. You are Nakuru, and he is Yukito," Clow Reed said. "And now, to Earth."

Clow Reed made elaborate movements and opened a portal. After the three of them passed through the portal, they were standing behind a large oak tree.

Clow Reed motioned towards the playground (which consisted of swings, a couple of slides that could only be accessed by going up rope cargo nets and across platforms, a few seesaws, and a dome-like jungle gym). "Go ahead, you two. Play."

As Nakuru and Yukito ran off towards the swings, Clow Reed looked around for a bench to sit on. There wasn't a bench, so he stayed in the shade of the oak tree. He wouldn't be able to see his two Guardians if they left the swings, but he trusted them to look out for each other.

After awhile, Nakuru and Yukito got separated. Nakuru giggled as she went down the slide. 'I've got to do that again!' she thought as she climbed up the rope cargo net. She would have continued, but her foot got stuck, and she tumbled forward, scraping her knee. She screamed.

A scream caught Yukito's attention as well as Clow Reed's. Yukito recognized Nakuru's voice. She sounded like she was in pain. Yukito transformed back into Yue. As he did this, Clow Reed froze time with the Time Card. Yue flew to where Nakuru was laying, crying. She saw Yue and transformed back into Ruby Moon.

"Yue."

"Oh, Ruby. It'll be okay. Shh."

Yue picked up Ruby Moon and flew back to Clow Reed, who opened another portal. This one, however, took them back home. As soon as the three of them left, the effect of the Time Card ended.

Yue was holding Ruby Moon in his arms on their way home, and Ruby Moon had a hold of Yue's robes. Clow Reed opened the door and let Yue walk in first. As soon as the door closed, the two Sun Guardians ran to greet them, and Spinel Sun asked, "What's wrong with Ruby Moon?"

"Ruby scraped her knee," Yue explained as he laid the younger Moon Guardian (who released Yue's robes) on the couch. He knelt on the floor and grasped Ruby Moon's hand. Clow Reed approached his Moon Guardians and used his magic to heal Ruby Moon's injured knee.

The female Moon Guardian stood up and said, "Thanks, Clow and thanks, Yue."

Ruby Moon and Yue both blushes when she thanked him. Yue replied, "You're welcome, Ruby."

"Yue, do you want to play tag?"

"Okay, Ruby."

"You're it," Ruby Moon giggled as she took off. Yue grinned and took off after her. They flew outside and continued to play air tag throughout the day and well into the night.

End


End file.
